Psionic: A Psych Story
by Pinkiemachine
Summary: In this AU FanFiction, Shawn and Gus find themselves facing a secret orginazation of mentally enhanced 'Everseers' who use ACTUAL mind powers to keep the world safe. They end up getting kidnapped and taken to the Everseers' secret headquarters. Full of twists and turns, this story keeps you on your toes and guessing up till the last second.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Santa Barbara California. Shawn and Gus were working busily to unravel the mystery of a murder case that they still could not figure out. Eventually it was decided that they would take a stroll down the street to try and clear their heads. Back and forth they argued about the particulars of the investigation never coming to a rest until a young girl, a teenager, wearing a light blue sun dress rushed passed them and nearly knocked Shawn off his feet.

"Hey!" Shawn called as he looked up and spotted the girl amidst the disorganised gaggle of people milling about. She paused for a moment to look back at them, a mischievous smile on her face. Shawn immediately took notice of something small and brown that she was holding. His hand shot to his back pocket feeling for his wallet, but he felt nothing.

"Get back here!" He cried as he bolted forward after the perpetrator, Gus close at his heels. The girl was light on her feet, but Shawn and Gus were relentless.

Somewhere amidst the chaos Gus ran into someone and lost track of the stranger and his best friend. Shawn alone now sprinted down the sunbathed streets of Santa Barbara. He was lead further down the avenue until the girl took a right and then another right which left them standing in the middle of a roundabout in a metropolitan area. Finally, she disappeared down a shallow alley between two ageing buildings. When Shawn had finally caught up he was quite out of breath and sweating profusely.

"Give… me back… my wallet… or else," he said between gasps of air. He had her cornered but she didn't seem all too worried or afraid.

"You are quite an interesting person, Shawn Spencer."

"How do you know my name?" he asked suddenly. "Who are you?" She smiled.

"My name is Clementine and we've been watching you for a quite some time now."

"We? We who? The Royal we? Look, just give me back my wallet," he said, extending his hand and waiting for her to comply.

"We are the Everseers, and we have been looking for someone like you to join our ranks."

"'Everseers'?" Shawn repeated.

Clementine chuckled to herself. "Mentally and spiritually enhanced keepers of the peace."

"Isn't that kind of, oh, I don't know, ridiculous?"

"That's funny coming from someone who goes around boasting that he's psychic." Shawn opened his mouth to retaliate but she cut him off. "Yes, I know a lot about you, including that you are in fact not psychic but actually hyper-observant with the added bonus of having a photographic memory. I also know that you could have graduated valedictorian but didn't due to some very serious inner turmoil in your life at that time."

"So you've done your research, big whoop. Anyone who dug deep enough would be able to figure that out," said Shawn.

"I also know that you're currently in love with Juliet O'Hara, and that you feel threatened by the idea of your friend Gus having a girlfriend because you are slightly possessive of him, and that you secretly hold deep affection for your father but will never admit that due to your desire to rebel against him for divorcing your mother."

Silence hung in the air as Shawn tried to figure out who this girl was and how she knew what she did, even going as far as to search his memory for any time in his life when he may have seen her before, but there was nothing. She was a complete stranger.

"So what do you want with me?" he asked curiously.

"I've already told you. We want to recruit you."

"I thought you said that I wasn't psychic."

"Not yet anyway." She began to walk toward him and Shawn took two steps back. She stopped just a foot away from him. "Consider this a trial period. My superiors still aren't completely convinced that you'd be a good fit for our organisation. Id'e like you to prove them wrong." Shawn opened his mouth again but she reached out her hand and placed a single finger on his mouth. "Under no circumstances are you to tell anyone about me or what I have told you. And if by some means you are able to communicate to someone what has transpired in this place, you will come straight here without question. To this I bind your soul."

Clementine lowered her hand and the area of Shawn's face where their skin had met glowed a soft gold for a moment and then the light faded.

"Find me here at the end of the month and we will discuss this matter further." Then she reached into a pocket in the folds of her dress and pulled out a transparent baseball-sized golden sphere and offered it to him.

Shawn reached out to grab the strange object. "What's this? The orb of destin—" The instant that his hand grasped the sphere a strange feeling like a bolt of frozen lightning shot up through his arm and seemed to electrify his brain, forcing him to gasp for large breaths of air. In that same moment his world went dark and then it turned sideways and slant ways and even upside down until, with a sudden burst of adrenaline and shock, he found himself sitting upright in bed in his apartment.

He looked around and the familiar sights and smells did comfort him some, but they also frightened him. How did he get here? He had absolutely no recollection of the events that took place between the evening with Clementine and now. He stretched the muscles in his hands and wrists and they felt strangely sore. It was then that he noticed that he was wearing a pair of blue long-sleeved pyjamas that he didn't own.

He leapt out of bed, stumbling a bit as his numb legs found their balance and reached for his phone which sat on top of his dresser beside a pile of neatly stacked clothes and his wallet. Frantically, he dialled Gus's number.

"Dude, where are you?" Shawn said as soon as Gus picked up.

"Shawn? Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you like crazy!" said Gus through the speaker.

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Uh, because you went missing yesterday afternoon after we got separated trying to get your wallet back from that girl! I've been calling you but you haven't picked up! Juliet and I were looking for you until midnight last night!"

"Dude, relax, I'm back at my apartment," Shawn said, trying to think of a way to tell Gus what had happened the other day without sounding like a lunatic.

"Well then where were you? And why didn't you answer your phone?"

Shawn gulped. He couldn't quite figure out how to say it, so he decided to just tell him exactly what happened.

"See you at the psych office at ten," said Shawn.

"It's five-thirty, Shawn. In the afternoon." Then Shawn hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shawn paced the floor of his and Gus's office. He had no idea why he had said that he would see Gus here when it probably would have been easier to tell him the bizarre tale over the phone.

"Are you going to tell me or what? Because I have plenty of other things that I could be wasting my time with," Gus said sourly.

Shawn sighed. He'd better just blurt it out now and get it over with. "Pineapple," he finally said.

"What?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love pineapples?" Shawn sat down and put his head in his hands. Why couldn't he just say it?

"All right, fine. If your not gonna take this seriously, then I've got some serious business with the hot dog stand down the street," Gus said as he got out of his seat and began to make his way to the door.

Shawn leapt to his feet and grabbed Gus by the arm. "No, no, no, I am serious, I am one hundred percent serious and I will tell you exactly what happened." He paused for a moment to prepare himself. "This is wonderful weather we've been having." The moment the words left his mouth he felt like an absolute idiot. He sighed in frustration and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Forget it," Gus said in defeat. But just as he was about to leave, Juliet walked in.

"Shawn!" she cried as she raced over and gave him a hug. "We were so worried about you, where were you?"

Shawn took a deep breath as a powerful wave of affection hit him. Sure he liked Juliet, but he could usually control his feelings. When she entered the room he could feel a change in the atmosphere, a certain light presence; a happy sort of aura. Like strawberries in the summer.

"Well? Where were you?" Juliet asked again.

"I… just love strawberries in the summer, don't you?" he said stupidly. He combed his fingers through his hair again and started pacing. Why couldn't he just say that a strange girl had stalked him and lead him to a dark alley so she could give him a golden ball that would knock him unconscious? It was as if there was something physically stopping him.

"It's okay, he won't tell me either," Gus said to Juliet.

"Well, in any case I'm glad you're okay," said Juliet. "But there is, however, another reason why I am here. Our killer has struck again."

Later that day, at the house of an unfortunate murder, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Lassiter are all investigating the crime scene.

"Taila Johnson, age twenty six, stabbed to death," Juliet recited as they all looked down at the bloody body of a young woman with short blond hair wearing a red dress. As Shawn gazed down at the terrible sight he felt increasingly unsettled which was unusual for him because after all he'd been through he could usually stomach this kind of thing, but nevertheless, he turned away. There was some sort of dark presence hanging over this place, like the building itself was emitting a strong sense of hate and anguish.

Out of the corner of his eye Shawn spotted something very interesting. Something that could have greatly improved their chances of solving this murder mystery, but then something else stood out to him next to it. A small side table that had been gifted to Taila from someone close to her. Shawn blinked as he tried to figure out how he knew that.

Suddenly, the jewellery box on the side table stood out to him as well, holding with it a strong romantic feeling. No doubt it had been given to her by a past lover. Then the sofa in the living room came to his notice, then the spinning globe on top of a bookshelf, then the flowers that were sitting in a blue vase on the window cill, and then the bowl of popcorn spilled out on the floor. More and more things kept jumping out at him until nearly every object the whole house was telling him a story. He could clearly see into the life of this young woman who favoured pastel colours and horses, loved her father deeply, had a gambling problem, worked for an interior decorating company, and bought this house when she was young with the financial aid of her father.

"We've already called the interior design agency she works for, and they couldn't think of anyone who'd want to hurt her," Shawn heard Juliet say from across the room. When he looked over to her, though, he could sense an aura of blues and yellows hanging around the detective. Somehow in his brain he could translate that to a strong presence of thoughtfulness, intuition, calmness, and a small hint of fear. It was as if he could tell what she was feeling and thinking at the same time.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" Gus asked when he spotted Shawn's confused expression.

Looking at Gus brought with it a whole other wave of colours and feelings all of which, combined with the colours and feelings of every other person in the room and all the emotional attachments from the house and everything in it, seemed to overwhelm him. He quickly made a break for the kitchen that was void of human life and plopped down in one of the open chairs by a small square table. He rested his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands trying to make sense of everything.

"Shawn?" Gus called again as he came into the kitchen.

"Gus, I think I'm having a mental breakdown," said Shawn as he opened his eyes and then was bombarded by thousands of other memories that rested in this house.

"What, like, seriously?"

Shawn stood up again and looked Gus straight in the face. "I can see the life of this dead girl flashing before my eyes," he said with a shaky voice. "I-I can sense a million different feelings and colours and other stuff coming from a thousand different places all at the same time. It's all filling up my mind, overwhelming all my senses… I-I'm really freaking out right now!"

"Shawn, what are you talking about? Colours? Feelings? What does that even mean?" Gus asked, trying to understand.

"I don't even know!" Shawn exclaimed. "I think it has to do with—" He wanted to say 'it has something to do with Clementine and that weird golden orb' but the words wouldn't come.

"With what?" said Gus. Again, when Shawn tried to explain he found his mouth still and his throat silent.

Eventually all that Shawn was sensing from around the house was so overwhelming that he felt his heart would explode from the adrenaline. Without a second thought he made for the door and stepped outside onto the sidewalk and looked up into the sky breathing deeply. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

However freaked out Shawn might have been, he was still able to help the SBPD narrow down the search for their killer considerably. But all that was going on still left him exhausted, and so he spent the remainder of the evening at the psych office. Gus joined him soon thereafter. When he got there Shawn was finishing a call to his father who had wanted to make sure everything was all right after his whole disappearing scare.

Shawn was just putting his phone away when Gus came in. When he entered the atmosphere changed again. Gus's aura was a very dingy combination of red, green, and yellow.

"Dude, what is going on with you? First you vanish for twenty-four hours, then you won't tell me why, then you freak out at a crime scene because you're 'seeing things' yet were still able to provide enough clues to the police department that they were able to find the killer."

"They found him already?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, they're arresting him right now, and we're not even there to see it."

Shawn sighed. "I'm sorry, man. I wanna tell you everything, but—"

"But you chose today to be the incredible jerk," Gus said sourly as he sat down behind his desk and opened his laptop.

Shawn sighed in frustration. He was racking his brain, trying to think of any other way that he could convey to Gus what happened. As he looked down at all the junk cluttered around the office, he spotted an old He-Man doll sitting next to a GIJoe action figure and a small troll doll. An idea suddenly sparked inside his head. Shawn quickly grabbed all three figurines and placed them on Gus's desk.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Gus asked grumpily as he stared at the odd assortment of knick knacks.

"Just give me a sec," said Shawn as he picked up the He-Man action figure. He tried to use selective words to help illustrate the story, but his mouth refused to speak. So he relied mostly on hand gestures. He pointed to the doll in his hand and then pointed to himself. Then he picked up the GIJoe doll, pointed to it, and then pointed to Gus. Then he mimicked him and his friend walking down the street the other day using the two action figures.

"Okay, that's you and me walking down the street yesterday," said Gus with a furrowed brow. Shawn nodded.

Then he grabbed the troll doll and used it to mimic how Clementine had rushed past them and swiped his wallet.

"And that's the girl that stole your wallet," Gus said in realisation. "But then I lost you in the crowd... you followed her... and then you two stared at each other?" Shawn rolled his eyes and started using his hand to mime a talking person. "Oh, Okay, so you talked together. That makes sense," Gus said sarcastically.

For the next part in the story, Shawn wasn't entirely sure how to explain. So he made the troll knock He-Man unconscious.

"Woah, she knocked you out?" Gus asked, surprised and fearful for his friend. "Then what?"

"I woke up this afternoon in my apartment," said Shawn, finding his voice again.

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

Shawn opened his mouth to respond, but found his throat dry and his mind foggy. Before he realised what was happening, his vision was clouding over and all cohesive thought was blurring in his mind. Then there was a soft, gentle voice floating through his brain, telling him where to go; guiding him down the right path. All he had to do was follow it.

Gus watched as a part of Shawn's lips began to glow a soft gold and his eyes began to stare into space.

"Shawn? Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly. Shawn didn't answer.

He suddenly rose from his chair and started walking toward the front door. He grabbed his jacket, went outside and hopped onto his motorcycle. Gus followed him and watched as his friend sped down the dark street. Without a second thought, Gus jumped into his car and followed Shawn.

After a while, Shawn took a sharp right and disappeared into a roundabout. Gus parked the car and walked the rest of the way. He saw his friend disappear down an alley. So he quietly approached and then, ever so slightly, peeked around the corner. There was Shawn, standing in the middle of the alley, not moving.

"And I had such high hopes for you," came a voice that Gus didn't recognise. It sounded like a young girl. Before too long, the same girl from the other day emerged from the darkest shadows of the alleyway. "You couldn't even keep your mouth shut for one day." She sighed and folded her arms.

Gus quickly got out his phone and started recording. He needed the police department's help, and he would need evidence.

"How many did you tell?"

"One," Shawn answered.

"Where you able to tell him everything?" she continued.

"No,"

"Where you followed?"

Gus held his breath.

"Yes." Shawn's voice was so hollow, it didn't even sound like his own.

Suddenly, Clementine looked straight at Gus, who was still watching from around the corner. Gus's vision began to go blurry, until he could no longer see the girl. Then, when his vision returned, she was standing right in front of him. She reached out a hand to his forehead and he fell into a deep sleep. His phone, however, dropped to the ground, hidden in a small tuft of grass that was growing through the cracks in the pavement.

"What? Where am I?" said Shawn as he regained full consciousness. He turned around to see Clementine standing next to his best friend who was lying limply on the ground. "What did you do to him?"

"The same thing we're going to do to you," Clementine said simply.

A pair of hands reached out from the darkness and smothered his face, dragging him backward, toward the unknown. The whole world went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _Wake up, Shawn._

Shawn's eyes fluttered open. He breathed in deeply through his nose and felt a sudden surge of pure energy fill his chest. His whole being felt full and clean and energised. He looked around and saw that he was sitting in the middle of a stone, castle-like room, strapped to a wooden arm chair. In front of him was a small flight of stairs which lead to a wide terrace. On top of the terrace sat a noble man in a great thrown. He wore long white robes, and a band of metal was wrapped around his head. A majestic beard sat upon his chin, and his bright blue eyes pierced his soul. An aura of blue, green, light indigo, and white hung about him.

"Clementine, are you sure about this?" he said, melodiously.

"Yes, my king," answered Clementine's voice. Shawn looked around and saw her standing next to him, dressed in white robes. Gus was to the right of him, tied into a chair as well.

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn jumped at the mention of his name. He looked up at the king in his thrown. "Do you wish to help people?"

"What?" Shawn replied.

"Do you wish to help people?" the king repeated, as he rose from his seat.

"Uh, yes, I guess," he said after a moment. The king walked toward him.

"Tell me, Shawn. What do you see in me?" he asked as he stood over him.

Shawn wanted nothing more than to look away from his terribly great eyes. He wished that he was back in Santa Barbara with Gus and Juliet solving murder mysteries. What had he gotten himself into?

"Comply." The word was solid as stone and reverberated inside of Shawn's head. It made him want to look up into the king's face and do exactly as he said.

"You are wise and thoughtful. You've humbly risen through the ranks to become a great leader; one that puts the welfare of his people before anything else. Your only wish is that pease be brought back to Earth." Though Shawn spoke, the words hardly felt like they belonged to him. He felt like a stranger in his own body.

Then the king let out a merry laugh that completely changed the atmosphere of the room. "He shall make a fine addition to our ranks. Such a talented Everseer will be very much appreciated in these troubling times." The king smiled as he returned to his thrown. Shawn and Gus shared a worried glance before the king continued. "Clementine, what of the other one? His companion?"

"They've been friends since childhood. A very strong memory bonds them. Anyone who knows Shawn most likely knows Gus and vice versa. I believe it would be better to save Agatha the extra work and keep him here," said Clementine.

The king was silent for a moment. "Very well. Mr. Guster shall stay here and help to serve our cause as a Custodian. Send a team of cleaners into Santa Barbara, and as for Mr. Spencer..." Shawn and Gus both felt their hearts pounding inside their chests. "Wipe his memory."

Shawn let out a loud chuckle. "You can't do that! Can you?" Clementine gave a look that said 'yes we can'. "What?" he exclaimed as his wrists were unbound from the chair followed by his ankles.

"Stand up," said Clementine to Shawn. Almost of their own accord, Shawn's legs propped him up until he was standing. Then six tall figures, cloaked in long white garbs that covered their faces and carrying large staffs, moved in and surrounded him.

"You're gonna erase everything?" Shawn asked in a panic. He glanced at his best friend who was still tied to his chair.

"It's for your own good," Clementine answered as she lead Shawn and his escorts forward. Shawn was about to try and make a break for it, but then Clementine said, "Keep walking," and suddenly the urge died within him.

"No!" Shawn shouted. "You can't do this!" But it was too late. He was already exiting the stone room. "Gus!" he cried as he look back over his shoulder, helpless to do more than watch as his friend was also released from his chair and escorted out another way.

"Gus!"

Shawn felt weak and defeated as he marched down the old hallways, surrounded by guards. His whole life began to flash before his eyes as he thought of all the things that he didn't want to forget. His best friend... his parents... his childhood... his time with the SBPD... but most of all, he didn't want to forget Juliet. She had been a major impact on his life, and he would be ashamed if he let the memory of her die.

It wasn't long before they began ascending a great tower. At the top they found a medium-sized, circular room. In the centre of the room sat a wooden arm chair, similar to the one in the thrown room, and a row of wooden shelves wrapped around the curved walls of the room. Next to the chair stood a tired older woman who wore white and yellow robes and looked extremely unhappy.

"More work for me, I take it?" she asked, bitterly.

"I'm afraid so, Agatha," answered Clementine. "How long do you think it should take?"

Agatha closed her eyes. When she opened them she said, "Longer than usual. It isn't easy to wipe memories from a photographic mind. But it shall be done before the day is done. Get him in the chair."

Shawn was still struggling the best he could as the white guards put him in place. They began to strap his wrists, upper arms, chest, waist, legs, ankles, and even his head, to the chair.

"Stop struggling," Clementine said calmly. Immediately Shawn stopped moving.

"How do you keep doing that?" Shawn asked, frustrated.

"We Everseers use the power of the mind to help protect the world. I'm using psionic waves to make your brain do whatever I want. I can even make you feel emotions, or sensations. Like when you covered your grade school bully in banana cream pie," Shawn couldn't help but recall the memory and began laughing joyously. "Or the day your mother left," Shawn's expression suddenly changed. Moments before he seemed happy, and now it looked as if he was holding back tears.

"Stop it," he said quietly.

"Or the time when you went to Disneyland and nearly threw up on—" Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light, and then Shawn was standing next to her and his hand was covering Clementine's mouth.

"I said, stop." Shawn teetered backward as his hand slipped away from her face.

"Get him back in the chair," said Clementine as she stared, bewildered, at the man who had just used his mind to move through solid objects. The white guards wasted no time in subduing Shawn for a second time and strapping him down. "Thank you for your service, Agatha." Clementine gave a short bow and then walked toward the exit. "I will return for him at sunset." With that, she left, the guards following her.

Shawn tried to move, but everything was strapped down very tightly. He couldn't even turn his head.

"Please, don't wipe my memory," Shawn begged Agatha. He felt stupid and childish as he said it, but what else was he going to say? He could hear Agatha working at one of the counters behind him.

"Unfortunately that's not for me to decide. Now hold still," Agatha said as she came around to face him and smeared a cool paste on his forehead. Then she disappeared behind him again.

"Will it hurt?" Shawn asked, preparing for the worst.

"At first. But after a while it gets easier." Shawn could feel Agatha place her bony fingers along the top of his head to the sides of his forehead and cheeks.

A sudden, burning pain swept through his brain and his earliest memories began to pass by his mind's eye before being lost and forgotten. Shawn let out a howl of pain as his memories were stripped from him. His toddler and preschool memories dissolved like soap in water, and in mere minutes they were already ripping through grade school.

"No, Gus! Dad! Mom!" Shawn cried as memories of his loved ones passed by and then were gone. Then it all suddenly stopped at his seventh birthday party. Agatha had let go and she was now sitting opposite to him in a cushioned arm chair. Shawn was breathing heavily, which was hard to do as the leather straps that bound him were squeezing his chest and stomach.

"Just breath," Agatha said quietly. "It will all be over in a minute." Agatha looked about as tired as Shawn felt. Agatha chuckled. "Memory wiping is not as easy as it looks. And it's even harder to wash away someone's entire lifetime. But ever since my master died, I've been the only one in all of Avonlee who can do this job. So here we are." Agatha rose from her seat and walked back to Shawn, placing her fingers on his head once more. "Brace yourself."

The second wave hit like a bag of bricks. 2nd grade, 3rd grade, 4th grade, 5th grade; they were all wiped away like sand on a beach. After that they took another break and then resumed with the procedure. The last of grade school and all of middle school were gone in what felt like seconds. If Shawn was still crying out, he couldn't tell. Memories and reality all blurred together until his brain was a pile of mush. And then, after a few more breaks, they had reached the most recent years of his life.

" _Psych_..." Shawn mumbled as the last of his memories were being erased. After hours of this he had exhausted himself and now sat as if in a dream. " _Juliet_... _Dad_... _Gus_... _Clementine_... _Avonlee_..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Wake up, Daniel._

Shawn's eyes opened slowly. He felt extremely tired, and his head was throbbing. He had just woken up from what felt like a long, deep sleep and was now lying on a soft bed in a candlelit room. He had no memory of falling asleep here. In fact, he seemed to have no memory at all.

"Where am I?" was the first hing he said.

"Don't worry, you are safe. You are in Avonlee," came a gentle voice. It sounded somewhat familiar. Shawn turned his head slightly and saw a young woman sitting next to him on a stool.

"I know you, don't I?" he asked groggily.

"Yes. My name is Clementine. We've been friends for quite some time now." Her voice was sweet like honey and gentle like a mother's kiss. Her aura was full of blues and greens, yellows and pinks. Her very presence brought him peace.

"Who am I?" he asked.

"Your name is Daniel, and you are an Everseer," she replied.

Daniel sat up in his bed and looked at her with curious eyes. "What's an Everseer?"

"Everseers are the keepers of the peace. We use our immensely superior brain power to prevent people from committing evil deeds." said Clementine. "Come. If you're ready, I have much to show you."

Daniel slid out of his bed and slowly rose up on shaky legs. Clementine got up as well and she began to lead him toward the door of his bed chambers.

"Wait," Daniel said, before she had even opened the door. "Why can't I remember any of this? I don't have any memory of anything before now."

Clementine turned around and looked at him sadly. "Well... I'm afraid it's not quite a happy story." She paused for a moment. "Every Everseer comes from the world of chaos. Sometimes the memories of that world torment and haunt the soul. You were one of those souls. You requested to have all your memories washed away so that you could live your life free of the shackles that bound you to your past. The procedure was a success, and now you can return to your true life."

"I would like that very much," answered Daniel.

"Then let us not waste time. There is much you must now re-learn, and so little time to do it. Come, and re-discover who you are," Clementine said as she reached out a hand to Daniel. He took it, and she lead him through the door and into Avonlee.

"What exactly is Avonlee?"

"Avonlee exists in the space between spaces. It is an ancient sanctuary that was built long ago by the first Everseers."

"What powers do Everseers have?"

"Well, there are many abilities. But not everyone can do them as well as others. Like every human being, their powers are unique in strength and accuracy. Most Everseers can use telekinesis to some degree, as well as mind scrambling. Others can read thoughts, while nearly every one of us can sense auras and emotions. Many are able to compel other people to do things against their will, or make them experience emotions or sensations. Then there is the ability to make contracts with someone's soul. In a way, it's kind of like casting a spell on someone. Quite a few Everseers can do it, but not all. A more difficult power is the ability to erase memories. It's easy to make someone forget small things, like what they had for breakfast, or where they put their coffee mug, but it takes many years of practise before one is able to wipe a mind clean. Other powers have scarcely been documented because they rarely occur within our ranks. Such as moving through space time using psionic emissions, or merging two minds together."

"What can I do?"

"Well, let's find out. Here in Avonlee, there are many classes you can take to better yourself as an Everseer and as a person. Here, you will unlock your true self."

"What's that over there?"

"Those are the gardens. A place of relaxation and rejuvenation. We have yoga and ti chi most mornings in the gardens."

"There are so many people here. Are they all Everseers?"

"No. Some of them are people who wished for a better life, but did not have the strength to help us in our burdensome line of work. So they committed to helping Avonlee in other ways, by tending the gardens, cooking for us, cleaning, and crafting. We gave them the title of Custodians, and they have gladly worked for us for generations."

"What about the cloaked guards?"

"The White Watchers? They were once Everseers who gave their minds to their work. They follow the commands of whomever wears the crown. I would advise that you stay away from them. They have years of training in the art of spionics and telepathy."

"Where is everyone going?"

"To the dining hall. It must be time for dinner. I have other things that I must attend to. I will see you tomorrow. After your supper, you can wash up in your bedroom, I trust you remember the way, and then feel free to bathe in the men's cleansing hall. After a mind procedure like yours, you'll need it. See you soon, Daniel."

"Goodbye, Clementine."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in Santa Barbara, Juliet was pacing in front of her desk.

"Why hasn't he picked up?" she wondered aloud.

"O'hara, stop worrying about it. They're probably out being idiots, like usual," said Detective Lassiter from the other side of the room.

"But Shawn always returns my calls and texts. Plus, Gus isn't picking up either, and after Shawn's disappearance the other night..." Juliet trailed off as she pondered the situation. "I'm gonna go check on them." She grabbed her coat and started walking for the door.

"O'hara, come on! It'll be a waste of time!" Lassiter called after her. But she was already out the door. "A waste of time," he muttered to himself.

On the other side of the police station, two young Everseers were erasing memories of Shawn and Gus. They were using their powers to scramble people's brains when they saw them, so they were virtually invisible.

"These mortals are so stupid," said one.

"Yeah. One wave of the hand and they forget nearly anything." The other one chuckled. "Hey, Alex, watch this." He pointed his hand toward Detective Lassiter as he was returning to his desk with a mug of coffee. All of a sudden the detective looked up.

"Okay, people, where the hay is my vintage assault rifle mug?!" he exclaimed as he looked around for it, even though it was still very much in his hand.

"Uh, sir, aren't you holding it?" said another cop.

Lassiter looked down and then, perhaps embarrassed, returned to his desk without another word. Meanwhile, the two Everseers were chuckling up a storm.

"You are a genius, Samuel!" Alex said in between laughs. "Yeah, cleaning up all this will be a cinch."

"Come on. The sooner we get done with these lightweights, the sooner we can get to helping the others with important jobs. Like wiping that Spencer guy," said Samuel. He lead the way over to a group of cops and they began their mission. But they were young, impatient, and sloppy. However the entire police department had no memory of Psych by the time they left, the memories weren't buried very deep.

Meanwhile, Juliet had arrived at the Psych office and found no one there. Her fears only grew as she continued to investigate. She pulled up the street camera footage from the night before and saw Shawn and Gus leaving. She followed them until she was lead to the roundabout. Then the footage stopped. All the cameras in the area glitched out once Shawn entered the alley. She snooped around for little bit but didn't find anything, until she heard a little beeping sound. She followed it to a small phone hidden in a patch of grass in the pavement. It was beeping because it was low on battery power. It was t long before Juliet was able to identify it as Gus's phone. She opened up photos, hoping that there was something, and found the video that Gus had taken. She hopped into her car and raced back to the SBPD.

"Carlton!" she said as she entered the police department. "Carlton, I think I know what happened to Shawn!"

Lassiter looked up at her with a confused expression on his face. "Shawn who?" he asked.

"This is no time for your stupid grudge, I think he and Gus could be in real danger!" Juliet cried.

"Woah, O'hara, slow down. Who are we talking about?" said Lassiter as he rose from his seat.

"Shawn and Gus," Juliet repeated.

"You saw that as if I know who they are. Are they friends of yours? Friends of a friend?"

"Carlton, what are you talking about? We've known them for a few years now. They've helped us solve, like, a million cases!"

"Okay, no one helps Carlton Lassiter solve a case!" Juliet gave him a look. "Except of course for my partner."

"Don't tell me you somehow don't remember them! Shawn's the reason your first partner got transferred! You drive each other crazy!"

Carlton thought for a moment. "I do seem to have a few gaps in my memory, which is weird because my memory is flawless."

"Look," Juliet said as she pulled out Gus's phone. She opened up the phone, but then stopped. "What was I doing again?"

"Something about your friends Barney and Jack?" Lassiter said.

"Oh, well... never mind," said Juliet as she wandered back over to her desk. She didn't know it, but the Everseers were still in the building wiping memories. As she sat, starring at the blank computer screen, she couldn't help but feel that there was something she was forgetting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daniel wandered down the halls of Avonlee and breathed in the pure energy that flowed throughout the castle. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful place in the world than this. From the large, green courtyards and gardens, to the massive library and the marble towers. There were so many kind people there as well.

In the course of one evening he had already made three very good friends; Adam, Charlie, and Robert. Adam had been an Everseer ever since he was sixteen. He said that when both his parents died, he ran away from the orphanage and sought out something more to life. The Everseers found him and took him in and trained him in the ways of spiritual and mental well-being.

Charlie was a Custodian. He was searching for a way to help society and fix its broken ways when he stumbled upon Avonlee. Although he did not posses the mental strength to help the way he wanted to, he decided to give his life serving others who could.

Robert said that he didn't remember much about his past, but he did know that he was approached by the Everseerers and asked to join their ranks. He had agreed, and brought his family with him to Avonlee. His wife now helped cook meals as a Custodian while his two sons were training to become Everseers as well.

The four of them could frequently be found together at mealtimes, morning ti chi, and the cleansing hall. Daniel was glad that he was fitting in so well. However, as each day passed, he found it harder and harder to spend time with them as his instructors continued to extend his time in the learning hall.

The learning hall was the gathering place of all the Everseers. There they would practise their powers, learn new skills, and refine old ones. Daniel had begun with simple things; reading someone's aura, telekinesis, and he had done beautifully at both. But now he was learning how to alter someone's emotions, how to suggest actions, and how to read minds. He was catching on quick, but the harder he tried to learn, the more work the instructors gave him. It seemed as though they had found a new person of interest.

After a few weeks, perhaps a month, Daniel was in the middle of class learning about mind merging when he was asked by Instructor Isabell to come to the front of the class and practise with another talented student; Jacob, who was a few years older than him. Daniel felt a little unsure in himself as he stepped forward, but he had confidence that he would do well.

"Now, if the two of you would just stand right here, right in front of each other... good," said Isabell. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and reach out with your mind. Feel your energy moving toward one another."

Daniel closed his eyes. In the darkness he could see himself moving forward. He willed his mind to take him there, toward the unknown. He could feel himself moving; first his arms, then his torso, then—

SHOOM!

There had been a flash of golden light and a sickening sensation that rattled through his chest and stomach. He opened his eyes frantically and found himself standing back to back with Jacob on the opposite side of the room.

"What just happened?" Daniel asked.

Instructor Isabell was looking on, dumbfounded. Jacob was looking like he was about to vomit, and the whole class was standing and starring.

"Daniel," said Isabell as she stepped forward. "Do you remember what Psionic transportation is?"

"Yes. But that's one of the rarest gifts of the mind," Daniel said, attempting to understand. "Are you saying that—"

"Yes!" exclaimed Isabell. "Child, you are very special indeed!" She walked over to him and placed her leather-like hands on his shoulders. "You have discovered your true inner spirit and in doing so unlocked the powers of Psionic transportation!" She turned him toward the other Everseers and raised his left arm. "We have in our midst, a Transcendent!"

Immediately, the whole class erupted into applause. There were people coming down and congratulating him, hugging him, shaking his hand, and telling him how honoured they were to live alongside such a rare Everseer.

Daniel was speechless the entire time. The last Transcendent in Avonlee's recorded history lived about a decade ago. This was truly a joyous moment.

After class, Daniel thought that would skip lunch and get some peace and quiet in the cleansing hall after all the ruckus in the learning hall. He had never gotten so much attention before, and it was a little nerve wracking.

As he turned a corner, he looked down at his feet and then suddenly he had walked into someone.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry!" said Daniel in a hurry.

"Shawn?" Daniel looked up inquisitively. The person he had bumped into was a man about his own age with brown skin and next to no hair on his head. Judging by the feather duster in his hand, he was a Custodian. "Oh, I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you for weeks!"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Shawn, it's me, Gus!" he exclaimed.

"I think you might be confusing me for someone else," Daniel replied.

"It's me! Gus! We've known each other since we were kids!" Gus continued. His eyes were excited and his aura spoke of urgency.

"I'm afraid I don't know you. But it was nice to meet you, Gus," said Daniel as he turned to leave. "I hope you find your friend."

"So they really did it," Gus said to himself as he watched his friend walk down the hall. "He doesn't remember anything."

Daniel was a little unsettled as he made his way to the cleansing hall. He was certain he had never once met the man before, and yet there was something vaguely familiar about Gus. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't that important, and the thought slowly drifted away as Daniel relaxed in one of the hot springs that evening. There was nothing to fear here; nothing to worry about. There is only tranquility in Avonlee.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clementine walked at a brisk pace. Two White Watchers followed her as she made her way to the thrown room. She stopped when she reached the large double doors. With a deep breath, she entered.

"Welcome, Clementine," said King Rutherford, perched atop his thrown as usual. Gathered around the room were other high-ranking officials of Avonlee. There was Agatha, the chief memory cleanser; Bartholomew, the head of the Custodians: Isabell, lead instructor of the learning hall: and Kinapus, the tactical adviser.

"Thank you for inviting me, my king," Clementine said as she gave a low curtesy.

"Well, seeing as how you were assigned to Mr. Spencer, I see no reason as to why you would not be privy to this particular gathering," said the king.

"Your highness, I must remind you that calling him by his true name, even here, could assist in breaking the illusion on his mind," Agatha warned.

"Yes, of course, Agatha," King Rutherford apologised.

"So why have I been summoned here, my king?" Clementine asked as she took a seat next to Kinapus.

"To help give an assessment of Daniel," the king answered. "I have already received confirmation from Isabell that he is indeed a Transcendent." There were a few surprised faces in the room after this was mentioned. "We are very low on powerful Everseers at this point in time. We need someone like him out in the field."

"My king, with all due respect, he has barely been here a month!" cried Kinapus. "It would be unwise to allow him access to the very world we are trying ever so hard to make him forget."

"I agree," Agatha chimed in. "It is too soon."

"What have you to say, Clementine?" The King asked as he turned toward her.

This was the first official meeting that she had ever attended. She wasn't quite sure what to say at first. "Well, Shaw—Daniel seems to be assimilating well. He has progressed rapidly in his studies and practises. I've been out in the field for almost a year now, and we've barely been able to complete missions as it is, with everyone spread so thin. I believe that Daniel would be an invaluable asset out there, but also I heed the cautious words of my superiors. I say we wait one more week."

The king was silent for a long moment. "Well said, Clementine. I shall take your advise. In approximately eight days, we will divert a terrorist attack on Santa Barbara, and Daniel shall be with you."

"So our intelligence was correct about the bombs?" asked Kinapus.

"Indeed it was," said the king with a frown. "Now, one last thing before we take our leave: Bartholomew, have you been keeping Mr. Guster far from Daniel?"

"Yes, my king," said Bartholomew as he rose to his feet. "I've made sure that his cleaning schedule keeps him as far from him as possible."

"Good," Agatha said sourly. "Keep a close eyes on the both of them, too. If they meet it could very well set off a chain reaction that will unravel all of our hard work. Thankfully, we should only have to wait another month or so before Daniel's memories are permanently gone."

"Very good. You have my leave to go," King Rutherford announced.

The other four elders stood and left without question, but Clementine hesitated. "My king?" she said cautiously.

"Speak your mind, child," said the king as he approached her.

"Is it really wise for Daniel's first mission to take place in his hometown?" she asked.

"It is a gamble, I will admit," Rutherford said solemnly. "Unfortunately, fate is not kind to us in this manner. This potential terrorist attack just happened to fall on an unfortunate location. But we cannot deprive ourselves of such a resource in this time of need."

"Thank you, your highness," Clementine replied.

The king gave a joyful chuckle. "Always so formal, young one!" Clementine turned pink, but smiled. "Ever since I found you, you've been so eager to please. Sometimes it still seems like you're the small child we found on our doorstep, all those years ago."

"I was only thirteen," Clementine clarified. "It wasn't _that_ long ago."

"And what a fine woman you've grown into," he went on.

"Oh, please!" said Clementine, playfully, a smile growing on her pink lips. "I'm only nineteen, that's barely a woman."

"Still, you have no need to fear in my court. Your council is wise and you speak from the heart. Now go, and enjoy yourself. You have earned a little relaxation."

King Rutherford smiled as he watched Clementine glide away through the thrown room doors, but in his mind he was worried. They were playing a risky hand, and Shawn Spencer could be the deciding factor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five days later, in the dining hall, Daniel, Adam, and Robert were chatting together. The news of Daniel's gift had spread quickly through the castle, until every ear had heard of it. Nearly everywhere he went, Daniel was met with fascinated stares and giggles and whispers. Truthfully, he had grown quite accustomed to the attention rather quickly, but he still enjoyed the peace of sitting with his friends in one of the corners of the hall; away from all the attention.

"So, where's Clementine been recently?" Adam asked at one point. "We haven't seen much of her since she showed you around."

"She said she had a lot of official business," answered Daniel.

"Probably has to do with the missions," said Robert. "She has to be one of the youngest mission directors Avonlee has ever seen."

"Tell me more about these 'missions'. I've only picked up bits and pieces from around the castle, but I don't really know what they are," Daniel said.

"Well, we Everseers, all of Avonlee in fact, exists to help the world of chaos. It is our duty and our pleasure to prevent bad people from doing bad things," Robert explained. "In fact I just came back from a mission recently. I'm not in any position to discuss the details, but let's just say it was in a country that speaks mostly German. Adam and I are actually scheduled to leave on another mission to Beijing in about a day."

"How long will you be gone?" Daniel asked.

"If all goes well, a day, maybe two," Adam answered. "Three, tops."

"Don't be sad, Daniel," said Robert, reading his emotions. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of things to do while we're gone."

"Yeah, like finding yourself a girl," Adam joked. They all laughed. "After last Tuesday, I think the odds of that happening have doubled."

"What makes you say that?" asked Daniel.

Adam gestured slightly to a group of girls sitting a few tables away who had been starring at them. When Daniel and Robert looked, they all hid their faces shyly. Daniel turned back to his friends and smiled with both delight and embarrassment.

"Lucky," Robert muttered.

"Hey, guys," said Charlie as he walked over with a fresh plate of mini sandwiches. He set the tray down on the table and said, in a hushed voice, "Did you guys hear? Daniel's going on his first mission in three days!"

"What?" said Daniel, Robert, and Adam in unison.

"How do you know?" asked Robert.

"Clementine was called to a meeting recently. Susan, in the kitchens, said that she heard from Max that Delila overheard someone saying that the meeting was about whether or not Daniel is mission ready," Charlie explained. "And word about got around that the final decision was yes!"

"What?" Daniel asked again, trying to wrap his head around what his friend just told him.

"Are you sure?" said Adam.

"Daniel?" Everyone looked up to see Clementine walking toward their table.

"Pretty sure," Charlie whispered as he slunk back to the kitchens.

"Daniel, there's something I need to discuss with you." Clementine smiled, but Daniel could sense that there was something troubling her.

"Sure," Daniel said as he rose from the table. His friends gave him some reassuring looks before he left the dining hall with Clementine. "So what did you need to discuss?"

"Daniel, you know what our missions are, yes?" asked Clementine.

"I do."

"Well, our forces are incredibly small at current, and most of them are spread fairly thin around the globe. In three days, there will be an attempted bombing, and we need your help to divert it." There was a short pause.

"But it's only been a few months. Less if you don't count the time before my memory wipe," said Daniel.

"But you have progressed so much. Your skills, even in their infancy, will be invaluable to our cause," Clementine continued. "And furthermore, the king has decreed that you shall cooperate."

Daniel sighed. He was nervous, but it sounded like they really needed him. Besides, he hadn't yet learned how to prevent someone from coercing him, so he really had no choice in the matter.

Clementine continued to explain all about the mission; where to go, what to do, and all the essentials. There was a hidden back room to the far side of the courtyard which housed all the necessary equipment and disguises they would need. They were to meet here on the morning of the mission and then continue through the main foyer, into the front courtyard, and then they would use the Archway to get to Santa Barbara. No one really knows where the archway came from, but it allows instantaneous travel to any corner of the world. You merely had to tell it where you wanted to go and it would take you there.

The next two days were quite unpleasant for Daniel, as he had to deal with the stress of an impending mission, but had no one to talk to about it. However, he did bump into that strange Gus fellow again while he out taking a stroll. He hadn't gone on about this 'Shawn' character like the last time they had met, but instead he grilled him with questions about his past before the memory wipe. As like last time, Daniel was unsettled by this and left as soon as was possible, but there was something so familiar about him that he just could not forget him either.

"All right, everyone. Listen carefully," said Clementine on the day of departure as Daniel and the other three Everseers who were chosen for the mission stood in the prep room. "Our job today to divert a potential bombing. That means find the bomber as fast as we can, and destroy his weapon—or weapon _s—_ of mass destruction. Alex, Samuel, Timothy, you will be in charge of scrambling minds, I will take care of the bomb, and Daniel-," He held his breath anxiously. "As your first official task, you will be responsible for the bomber himself. That means that you are to keep an eye on him at all times and will revert his mind back into one that is caring and good. Understood?" They all nodded.

This was it. Daniel was nervous, but he knew he could do it. It was just a simple mind alteration. As he stared down at the T-shirt and jeans that he was now wearing, he couldn't help but think, " _This is how I used to look all of the time. I wonder... will I hate going back?"_ He had heard all of these terrible things about the world of chaos but he had yet to see any of them with his own eyes. Perhaps they weren't as bad as they said they were?

Clementine showed them a map of the area that they would be patrolling and then they all headed for the main foyer. Once they passed through the foyer they walked, single file, passed the front courtyard, following a path of stone that had been tread upon for centuries, until it lead them to a seven-foot tall archway made out of twisting tree branches and vines; hidden in the brush of a thousand lush trees and bushes.

"Santa Barbara, California, North America!" Clementine announced to the arch. The branches began to glow and suddenly a spiderweb of golden thread began to spin within the empty space before them. Then they all connected and lit up with white light. Suddenly the archway now lead into a glowing tunnel. Clementine went first, then Alex, Timothy, and Samuel. Daniel was last. He put one foot in front of the other and plunged himself into the light, which suddenly became darkness.

' _Woah, déjà vu."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun was shining brightly and the smell of sea salt filled the air. There were so many people around, too. Men, women, children, and animals. It was a little unnerving, but overall this 'world of chaos' wasn't at all how he expected it. In fact, as Daniel looked out over the blue ocean, he thought that it might be more beautiful than Avonlee.

"All right everyone. We need to hurry," said Clementine as she lead the group down the street. "You all know your jobs. Don't talk to anyone, and don't stop for anything."

They walked all the way to town hall where the mayor was giving a speech. Hundreds of people were gathered around to watch and news reporters were eating up every scrap of news they could get their hands on.

There were so many people here. How were they supposed to find the bomber?

"Alex, you're with me," said Clementine. "Timothy, you're with Daniel. Samuel, you're lookout. Find someplace high to survey everything." They all headed off in different directions.

Clementine and Alex went to look for the bomb, or bombs, while Daniel wandered through the crowd looking for a troubled aura. Time was of the essence. He had to hurry, but there was hardly any distinction of one person from another. Finally he came to the conclusion that the bomber wasn't in the crowd. _He must want to be far away from the explosion._ Daniel thought. He patrolled the perimeter, but still felt nothing.

 _Everyone, be careful._ Clementine said telepathically. _There are way more police here than there should be. Perhaps they suspect that something might be wrong._ Daniel took notice of this immediately, and felt very uncomfortable. There was something about those 'police' that Daniel didn't necessarily like, but he didn't know what or why.

Daniel stopped. Away from the crowd he could finally sense the remnants of an anguished aura. He was able to follow it through town for a ways until it led him to an old apartment building. _Guys, I may have found him._ Daniel said.

 _Good. Hurry. I still haven't found the bombs yet,_ said Clementine.

Daniel opened the front door using a simple trick he had learned in Avonlee and he and Timothy raced up the stairwell. Third floor, room 31, he was certain of it. They entered quietly and found papers strewn all over the floor, blueprints on the walls, scattered tools and wires, and a lack of hygiene in general. The living room was empty, so they went into the bedroom where they found a middle aged man watching his television set on the news channel. There was a small devise in his hand. Timothy wasted no time. He snatched the detonator from him and Daniel moved in to finish the mission.

"Who are y—" the man started, but he was cut off when Daniel pinned him in his chair, placing his left hand on his heart and his right hand on the man's forehead. He began rooting out all of the negative emotions that lead him here and removing them. Soon, Daniel had completely changed him. He decided it would be best to leave him here, unconscious.

 _Daniel! Timothy! Get out of there! The police are headed in your direction!_ cried Samuel. _They must know about the bomber!_

"Quickly!" Timothy urged. "We must destroy all these papers and tools! Or else he'll be sent to prison!"

All of the papers and blueprints they could take with them, but the tools and wires and other things would need to be put away or destroyed. They began with the tools; putting them neatly away along with half a dozen other unkept things around the house. Then there were the bomb components, which they had no choice but to take with them as well, since stuffing them down the garbage disposal wasn't going to work.

 _Guys! What are you doing?! The police are entering the stairwell!_ Samuel warned.

"That will have to do," said Timothy. He lead them back out into the hallway where they could hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Is there a back door somewhere?" asked Daniel.

"The fire escape," Timothy answered.

They both rushed back into the apartment and opened the living room window. Timothy climbed out first, then, just as Daniel had one foot outside, the front door crashed open. The police only caught a glimpse of him, but it was enough for them to follow.

Timothy and Daniel practically slid down the fire escape and landed on the ground within moments, but the police were still behind them. Daniel, not being used to the crowds of people, accidentally lost track of Timothy as they rushed through the streets. Daniel only had one thought: get back to meet up point, AKA, the portal. But, which way was it? They hadn't planned for him and Timothy to go this way, and now he was in a part of the city that he didn't know, far beyond Samuel's sight.

"Stop! SBPD!" came a woman's voice from behind him. Next he heard the sound of a gun clicking. He suddenly stopped. He was in some sort of park, hidden behind a few trees and bushes. They were alone. Daniel didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get shot, and he did't know how to stop something like a bullet.

"Put you hands on your head and turn around," the woman ordered.

Daniel didn't put his hands on his head, but he did turn around. Perhaps he could use telekinesis to get the gun away from her. He looked up and saw a beautiful, blonde woman dressed in a woman's suit pointing a pistol at him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and as they stared at one another, her eyes slowly began to soften and her gun slowly fell till it was pointed at the ground.

"Shawn?" She said in surprise. Again Daniel was confused with this 'Shawn' fellow. But how could someone from this world know him? Daniel, confused and worried for his life and the mission, bolted down the concrete path and away from the park as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Wait, Shawn!" the policewoman called after him. But Daniel didn't stop. Not for her, not for anything. He broke the rules. He let someone see him. He stopped for something. Someone talked to him. This wasn't the plan.

"Daniel! There you are!" said Clementine, nearly running into him. "I found the bombs, they're being disposed of right now. We need to get out her quickly. Did you shake the police?"

"Yes," Daniel lied, doing his best to cover up his aura from her so she wouldn't become suspicious of him. She led him back to the others and they quickly made their way to the portal. Daniel's stomach was extremely unsettled. This was not how he had hoped his first mission would go. But his mind kept going back to that beautiful woman. Whoever she was, she seemed to know him, and there was something familiar about her, know that he thought about it.

"Avonlee," Clementine said with force. The wall did not light up, but Clementine moved forward anyway. She suddenly disappeared into the wall.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Samuel said to Daniel. "It keeps the portal hidden here."

Once again Daniel stepped into darkness, then the darkness became light. Déjà vu struck him once again, but he assumed that he used to use this gate all of the time before his memory wipe. His feet landed on solid ground and he saw the castle of Avonlee in all of its majesty. He breathed in the pure energy that surrounded this dimension and felt invigorated.

They were welcomed back as heroes, especially Daniel, who seemed to stack up more fans every day. But the chilling events of Santa Barbara were always on his mind. He wondered about the girl, mostly. Who was she? Did she really know him? Who was he before he came to Avonlee?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Juliet froze the moment she saw the face of the man whom she was certain was Shawn Spencer. Suddenly he bolted down the path and she called after him.

"Wait, Shawn!" She cried. She started running after him but she lost him when he reinterred the crowded streets of Santa Barbara. Why did he run? The look that he gave her too; It was like he didn't even know her. Part of her was happy, but the other part was largely confused. She had somehow managed to forget about Shawn... how was that even possible? Shawn was by far the most unforgettable person anyone could ever hope to meet. Then there was the fact that she had literally just chased him from the scene of a potential bombing case. What had he been doing there? Moreover, it had been months since she had last seen him, which begged the question: what had he been doing all that time?

Months since she last saw him... when had she last seen him? Suddenly it all clicked back into place and she remembered the day he and Gus both disappeared and she went looking for them and found Gus's phone. Gus! She had forgotten about him too! Juliet's head began to spin and her temples throbbed from exhaustion, however it did feel as though a great weight had been lifted from her mind.

"O'Hara! Where did he go?" Asked Detective Lassiter as he came rushing up the path toward her. "Where is he?"

Juliet turned to him and said, "Carlton... I just saw Shawn."

"Shawn? Shawn who?" said Lassiter.

"Shawn Spencer!" Juliet pressed. "The guy whose been driving you berserk for years!" Lassiter merely stared at her in confusion. "The 'Psychic Detective'!"

"O'Hara, are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Well, not the way I see it. You just let our lead suspect get away!"

"He wasn't our lead. The only reason Shawn would be at a place like that at a time like this is to try and stop the crime from happening," Juliet reasoned as they both began walking back to the square.

"Sounds like you know this 'Shawn' fellow really well," Lassiter said.

"Yes, and you know him too!" Juliet continued.

"O'Hara—"

"Carlton, listen to me! For whatever reason, both you and I have forgotten about Shawn and Gus and I think they're in some sort of trouble. We need to find them and save them and our only lead is still sitting on my desk. Come on!" Juliet counted herself very lucky that she hadn't thrown away the phone she'd found after she had forgotten about its meaning, but whenever she thought about it during the past months, she just couldn't. She might not have remembered who Gus was, but she did remember that the phone was important somehow.

"O'Hara! Where are you going?" Carlton called after her.

"Back to the station!" She replied.

After a lot of explaining and convincing, Juliet and Lassiter were finally back at the police department and Juliet made a beeline for her desk. She instantly knew where the phone was and picked it up. The lead... what was it again? A photo! Yes, that was it. She began pouring through Gus's photos and the first thing that came up was the video that Gus had taken of his and Shawn's capture. She clicked on it and then held it up for Lassiter to see.

The video began in very dark lighting, so it was difficult to see much, but after the lens adjusted they could see Shawn standing in an alleyway at night. There was someone talking to him—a female—but they couldn't see her.

"We're you followed?" The female voice asked.

"Yes," was Shawn's reply. Then a figure emerged from the shadows of the alley and they saw a young woman in a blue sundress walk up to Gus with a cold look in her eyes. The phone began shaking and everything became too blurry to make out anything. They could hear Gus's heavy, nervous breathing more clearly than anything else. Suddenly the phone was dropped and It landed in that small tuft of grass in the sidewalk. It was angled just so that you could see the girl standing over Gus and a sign for a pizza shop called 'The Leaning Tower of Pizza'.

"What... where am I?" That was Shawn's voice. "What did you do to him?"

The girl looked up and said, "The same thing we're going to do to you." Then there was a stifled scream and then the video stopped. Apparently the battery was full.

"Wait a minute," said Lassiter. "Wait, wait, wait." He began pacing. "Shawn and Gus..."

"Is it starting to come back to you?" Juliet asked hopefully.

"Oh no!" Lassiter cried. "Were they those two buffoons who kept making my life miserable?"

"Yes! Exactly! What made you remember?"

"The voices. I just can't get those two outa my head even when I forget about them! Wait, why did I forget about them? Please tell me you know, because I would love to be able to recreate it," said Lassiter.

"I know about as much as you do," Juliet replied. "But we could try poking around that alley. It's right next to that pizza place you hate."

"Okay, but before we do that we need to run facial ID on that girl," Lassiter pointed out.

From there the two of them began their investigation of Shawn and Gus's disappearance. Which was very difficult because everyone else they talked to seemed to have forgotten them as well, and they weren't able to jog a lot of their memories, most likely because Lassiter and Juliet knew them best and had more important memories attached to them. They ran the facial ID and found out that the girl in question was a teenage runaway named Amber Coleman from New York. But that didn't help much because no one had seen her in six years.

Next they needed to know what Shawn and Gus were doing in the alley in the first place. The only person closer to Shawn besides them and Gus was his father, so they headed to Henry Spencer's house. The two of them knocked on his door and frankly were startled by the conversation that ensued.

"Yes? What do want?" said Henry as he appeared in the doorway.

"Henry, we're here about Shawn," said Juliet.

"Shawn? Shawn who?" Henry replied.

Juliet bit her lip. She was afraid of this. Whatever had caused them to forget had also effected Shawn's father. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Gus's phone. She opened photos and pulled up a picture of Shawn.

"This is Shawn Spencer, your son," she said firmly. "I know you probably don't remember, but you have to try. This is his best friend, Burton Guster," she swiped over to a picture of him.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about, but I as sure as heck do not have a son!" Henry retorted fiercely. "Now, obviously you have the wrong person, so goodbye and good riddance."

"But Mr. Spencer—" It was no use. By the time Juliet had opened her mouth, the door was closed again.

"Well that went well," Lassiter said. "I mean, we can't go barging in to try and convince him. Besides, he probably knows about as much as we do. Come on, O'Hara. Let's go investigate the crime scene."

Juliet looked down at the ground and sighed. She began to slowly follow Lassiter down the path in the front yard when she jumped from a very loud bang. She turned to see the front door wide open and Henry Spencer on the front porch calling after them.

"Wait!" he said. "Was he a psychic detective?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I can't believe this..." said Henry, shaking his head. He, O'Hara, and Lassiter were all sitting in Henry's living room after explaining the whole situation. Spencer was still extremely fuzzy on some details, but he did remember that he had a son who was a 'psychic detective', and thanks to the photo Juliet showed him, he remembered his face. "I have a son..."

"Yes, I believe we've already established that, can we move on?" said Lassiter impatiently.

"Well excuse me if I've just had my only son wiped from all known memory!" Henry snapped. "But you don't think he was responsible for the attempted bombing?" he asked Juliet.

"No, Shawn would never do something like that," she confirmed.

Henry gave a relieved sigh. "But then what was he doing there?"

"We still don't know, and that's the problem!" Juliet said as she stood to pace. "We know next to nothing! We didn't even know they existed until today."

"They? Plural?" Henry asked.

"Shawn and his friend Gus," Juliet explained. Henry nodded and frowned, seemingly trying to remember.

"Well, if he's my son, then he'll probably be able to take care of himself. My main concern is what caused us to forget. I mean, can you think of any devise or chemical or anything that could erase _specific_ memories?" said Henry.

"He's got a point," Lassiter agreed. "Whoever took them must have access to some pretty high-tech stuff. Plus they're probably blackmailing Shawn, or—"

"You don't think they wiped his memory, too?" Juliet asked nervously.

"I don't know if that's even possible, he's got a photographic memory." Henry looked up suddenly. "Hey, I just remembered—he's got a photographic memory!"

Lassiter frowned. "Funny, he's never mentioned having a photographic memory before."

"Actually, that does explain a few things..." O'Hara thought out loud.

"So how is it that you two seem to remember Shawn perfectly, meanwhile I'm still playing catch-up?" Henry asked after a few seconds.

"Add it onto the pile of things we don't know," said Juliet as she shrugged. "But in any case, we should get started on the crime scene, it's our only lead."

"Agreed," said Lassiter sharply.

"I'm coming with you," Henry said as he stood. "This morning I woke up thinking that my life is garbage, now there may something in my life worth living for, so I'm going to help find my son and bring him home."

Juliet was about to argue, but the words never came. Instead she said, "You know what? You should absolutely come. I mean, who else is gonna help us, the PD? They don't even remember that Shawn exists."

"O'Hara," Lassiter began in frustration.

"No, Carlton. We need him."

Lassiter heaved the loudest sigh a grown man can heave without sounding too childish and pulled out his keys as he lead them all to his car. They got in and were silent as they drove toward Shawn's last known location.

"This is it?" Henry blurted, stepping out into the sun. "What, did they take him in a car, or something?"

"The security cameras don't show any vehicles coming in or out of this area except for Gus's car, and the video on Gus's phone cuts short," Juliet explained. She walked over to the place where Shawn would've been standing that night and looked around. This ally was so dark, even during the day.

Over the next half-an-hour or so, the three of them swept the scene clean, and in the end they found nothing. No prints, no DNA, nothing.

"O'Hara, give it a rest!" Lassiter cried after Juliet insisted that they must have missed something. "There's nothing here! We did our best, but clearly these guys knew what they were doing. We have to find a new lead, or just close the case here."

Henry sullenly agreed with him.

Juliet desperately wanted to object, but he was right. In that moment, she wished Shawn was there; he'd know how to find... well, himself, in this case, but the point was that he always seamed to know exactly where to go next—exactly who to find—exactly what they needed. She sighed, lowering her head in defeat.

Then she looked up. If it were her who was missing, Shawn would stop at nothing to find her, which he had once before. Now it was her chance to return the favour.

"You guys go, but I'll stay and check one last time," said Juliet.

"O'Hara—"

"Go," she said firmly. The both turned their separate ways; Lassiter to his car, and Juliet toward the ally.

She looked up and down, left and right, but the only thing that stuck out to her, still, was how abnormally dark the ally was. The more she thought about it, the more she saw that the back of the ally was where it was darkest. She took a few steps forward and reached for the wall. It was probably nothing, but she placed her hand on the wall anyway. Except, there was no wall. When she reached out, all her hand touched was air. She stuck both hands out, and still felt nothing.

"Guys!" she yelled, just before Lassiter and Henry had closed the car doors. They came right away and she directed them to the wall. "Look," she as saying. "There's nothing there."

"Some sort of hidden passage?" Henry wondered out-loud.

"Do you think it'll lead us to Shawn?" Lassiter asked.

Something nearby began to hum quietly.

"Only one way to find out," said Juliet.

She and her partner both pulled out their weapons and slowly ventured into the darkness, Henry at their heels. The moment Juliet's whole body passed through, she was surrounded by blinding light, moving her forward, faster and fast, until she stopped suddenly. Her feet touched solid ground and she nearly bumped into Carlton, and Henry came bumping into her from behind.

She looked around, jaw gaping, at the enormous stone castle that stood before them. It was at least five, or six, stories high, with too many towers and rooms to count. It was surrounded by dense foliage—trees, bushes, and other plants—but the most extraordinary thing was the air. As they breathed in, they felt energy surging through them, clear and clean. It seemed to help their minds focus; helped to clear their thoughts.

"What the..." Carlton breathed. "Come on. We can't let anyone see us." He ducked behind one of the nearby trees and motioned for Juliet and Henry to follow.

"Where the heck are we?" Henry asked quietly.

"You're asking me?" Juliet replied.

"We can sort out the details later. Right now, we should scope this place out, see if Spencer is here," said Lassiter. He held is gun up again and began to lead the group through the brush and around the castle. Soon, they found themselves in one of Avonlee's gardens, surrounded by flower beds and manicured topiaries.

There wasn't much nearby, just a stone bench sitting under a large tree, and past that, a small stream cutting through the grass. Overall, this was a very secluded spot, but further in, closer to the castle, they could see several people dressed in white clothing.

"We can't exactly sneak in," said Juliet. "How are gonna do this?" She looked to Lassiter or Henry for an answer, but both of them were staring out at the garden. "What?" She asked quietly, then she turned to look at what they were so fixated on.

Coming down the garden path, dressed in white, carrying a notebook, was Shawn Spencer. He walked over to the stone bench and sat down, beginning to scribble in his notebook. He looked so calm and at ease, it was almost like he was another person. Juliet silently hoped that they hadn't erased his memory and called out, in a loud whisper, "Shawn


End file.
